safety_fart_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
THE RULES
To start out the game of "The Safety Fart Game" or "Doorknob Calling", someone must first fart, or exhale some kind of body gas. The one who produces the gas must yell out "Safety" before anyone else yells out "Doorknob" (or lesser known "Lightbulb"). But in this case we are going to assume that the one produced the gas, yelled out "Safety" before anyone else yelled out "Doorknob" or "Lightbulb", if so then everyone cannot complain about the smell, look, or sound, but if they do they will owe the producer of the gas punishments (the punishments equal to the seconds which equal to punches (equation: punishments=seconds=punches) if the counter goes more than 30 seconds(punches) the counter should stop, and he/she should give the punishments to the complainer in that same date or it will be erased for ever and cannot continue with that punishments in a later date, the complaints can go as far as if someone says, "eww" or, "that stinks" or, even calling "Doorknob" or "Lightbulb". But if no one produced any gas and someone still calls out "Doorknob" or "Lightbulb" then the one who claimed that shall recieve the punishments. Now, let's discuss a different scenario; If someone let's out a body gas out of any body part and someone hears it and that someone calls out "Lightbulb" or "Doorknob" he will then do the same equation P=S=P or PSP (Punishments=Seconds=Punches) and cannot go more than 30 Seconds/Punches and shall give the punishments in that same date, and cannot give in another date, or shall clear, and cannot recive or give any longer, but the counter has to stop if the victim touches a lightbulb(on or off) or a doorknob, you do the same algoridym(PSP). But there is another special feature to this game called "Doorknob Locked" or "Wooden Touch". Now let's sat someone produces some body gas and forgets to yell out "Safety" then another person goes in the room and says "Doorknob" and starts counting, the only thing that the victim who produced the gas can do now, is wait to recive the punishments, or touch a doorknob/lightbulb and shorten the punishment but still end up with a punishment. OR he/she can reverse it back the punisher by knocking on wood 3 times and shall recieve the punishments from him using the algoridym (PSPT30(T30=Till 30 Seconds)normally with out any distractions, or Special Features. But if the on who yells out "Doorknob" (CANNOT BE LIGHTBULB) also yells out "Doorknob Locked" then the victim cannot touch wood and reverse the punishment, therefor it's "Doorknob Locked" until the victim touches a doorknob. There is another Special Feature called "Sleepy Farts" in which if someone produces gas out of anywhere, the other player can complain but cannot give out punishments but ONLY if the one who produced the gas is already in bed and ready to go to sleep. (This does not include if it's mid day and you're on your bed just watching the Teli or if you're cold and want to cover your self up but NOT go to sleep). And those are all the Rules for The Safety Fart Game.